


Falling In the Rain

by Vampyrechicka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrechicka/pseuds/Vampyrechicka
Summary: It's been five years since Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were entrusted with the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous to help protect and save Paris from Hawkmoth. Riddled with anger and despair over his lack of success in obtaining the other miraculous, Hawkmoth's plans for revenge are escalating, but is it really Hawkmoth himself that the heroes should fear? Surprises are in store for the saviors of Paris... including one that could mean the end of their rooftop runs forever.This was originally created last year for the MLBB, but it wasn't happy with it and didn't finish on time. While I have a lot already written at this time (15k), I know this story has a long way to go before it's finished. However, I'm finally out of school and want to get into the habit of writing daily so I figured now was a good time to post it and, hopefully, motivate myself to keep going.





	1. Chapter 1

            “Long ago, the ladybug and black cat miraculous were sealed away by the powerful magic of many kwamis. Only your sacrifice as the peacock holder can awaken them so that they may return to this realm and defeat the evil that is brewing in it.”

            “All we require is a sacrifice from me? I will give anything to stop that… that monstrosity from coming into power. I’ve felt the evil for so long now, but I cannot continue to stand aside.”

            “It is not that simple.” Dusuu floated closer to her chosen and fanned out her feathers to show Emilie a picture of her family. “You must give up that which means to the most to you. The miraculous were sealed with a magic created from extreme emotion so your sacrifice must be emotion based as well.”

            “What do you mean?” Emilie Agreste’s green eyes shone bright as tears streamed down her red cheeks. It had been a long time since she had last cried, but the feeling of loss was all too familiar as it crashed into her once more.

            “You must sacrifice Adrien.”

            “I can’t do that!” _I know I said anything, but I cannot do that. She is asking too much of me_ , she thought. _Never._

            “You must leave immediately and never see him again.”

            “No!”

            “You must.” The kwami’s voice was low but forceful. “It is the only way that he can be stopped. You know this.” The vision had hit them hard this time and now it was a race against the clock. “You have just seen it for yourself.” The vision replayed on her feathers. Death. Destruction. Ruin.

            “There is just too much that even you do not know.” _The visions are never wrong. I trust in our powers, but I can’t just run from this fight._ “I need a guarantee that everything is going to be okay. That he will be safe this way.”

            “You know I can’t tell you that Emi.” Sparkling crimson tears fell to the plush carpet below the kwami before sinking into the fabric and disappearing. Even her powers had its limits and restrictions.

            “I know but,”

            “No buts. If we do not do this now we will not have another chance.” Dusuu sighed as her chosen took one final look at the framed picture on the white vanity in the corner. “If we do not do this now then he will never have a chance at a normal future. We need to go.”

            “Hold on!” She couldn’t take anything with her, but she would be damned if she left Adrien completely alone. _My baby boy. My shining sun._ Ignoring Dusuu, Emilie opened the safe hidden behind the coats in the back of her closet before throwing its contents inside her bag. The jewels clinked against one another before settling on top of the stacks of cash bound together with strips of paper. _This will be enough for him if he is ever unable to access his modelling savings._ She still did not want to think about the worst coming to fruition, but she knew that she would be unable to leave without securing his future. _I fought so hard to get here. To give him the best life, and now I’m throwing all of that away because of a possible future._

            “We must hurry.”

            “You are telling me that I have no choice but to give up the thing most important to me, my child, so you do not get to tell me to hurry. Not now Dusuu.”

            “You are not the first peacock holder who has gone through this Emilie, but you are the most important.” Her chosen hardly ever let her temper run free. Dusuu knew that she was incredibly stressed, but neither one of them could afford to waste even a second more. _We have to leave. We have to do this._ “You must do this. The world needs you. Your son needs you. Your sacrifice is the only thing strong enough to awaken the black cat and ladybug miraculouses. Only they can stop the evil that is coming.”

            “Evil that we are fueling with our departure today. What if we’re wrong?” Her voice was raw as she hissed. “The future can change!”

            “Yes, but it is necessary. I know you’re hurting, but you understand that this is how it has to be. I fear things are already set on a path towards this horror. If I thought that there was a chance for us to stay here, for you to stay with him, I would not be asking you to leave. I have consulted with the Master already and he agrees. You have to know that I would never intentionally hurt you!”

            “I know Dusuu.” Emilie put her palm out so that her kwami could land on it. Hugging her she said, “this is that hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I would not change a thing about our partnership. That doesn’t mean I have to be happy about this situation though.”

            “You would not be the hero I know if you weren’t having a hard time. Your sacrifice today is what will save them all.”

With one last breathless sob Emilie looked around her bedroom, grabbed her purse, applied more makeup to cover her puffy red eyes, and ran. The loud click of her heels filled the unusually empty halls. “We need to make a stop before we visit Master Fu one last time.” Dusuu looked as though she was about to protest so Emilie quickly cut her off. “This is nonnegotiable. My son will hate me for leaving, but I will make sure that his future is protected in case of the worst.”

            With a nod the kwami ducked inside of the open bag as Emilie threw the mansion’s doors open. She had sent everyone home earlier after the vision had erupted in her mind so no one would witness her fleeing from Agreste Manor. _Almost everyone,_ Emilie thought as she climbed into the car Nathalie was driving.

            “You will watch over him? Make sure that he is safe?” Emilie broke the silence as the pair of women drove towards the edge of the city.

            “Of course Emilie. I love Adrien like he is my own.” Nathalie said, her usual smile was missing. “I know that you have your reasons, but… you really can’t tell me where you’re going?”

            “I wish I could, but it’s not safe.” She grabbed Nathalie’s free hand. “I trust no one more than you.”

            “That’s what best friends are for Emi. Just don’t forget that we will always be here for you whenever you are able to come back home.”

Emilie remained silent as she stared out the window. _I can never return to Paris._ The visions and Dusuu’s instructions were clear. _Goodbye Adrien._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Adrien and Marinette received their miraculous and things are pretty normal for them right now... as normal as it can be when your both secretly in love with each other

            “Adrien! Your car is here to take you to the shoot.” Gabriel’s assistant stuck her head in the door to make sure he was up and ready to go.

            Adrien sat in front of his computer screen and replied without turning away. “Thanks Nathalie. I’ll be down in a second.” The Ladyblog chat forum was up before he quickly signed off. Over the years Alya’s blog had exploded and now featured a section where Parisians could post information about akumas. It had been a relief for the heroes as Hawkmoth’s victims had multiplied and it had been taking its toll on the pair trying to track down the akumatized and their affected item. Rena and Bee helped, but still, it was Ladybug’s job to purify the victims and Chat Noir’s job to protect her while she did it.         

            Nathalie’s head drooped slightly as she saw his screensaver of his mother for a second before he turned off the monitor. “Take your time. We’re not running late, for once.”

            “Come on Plagg. It’s time to go to yet another early morning photoshoot.”

            “Can’t move. Too early. More sleep.” The kwami pulled the blanket back over top of himself as he burrowed further into the bed.

            “After five years, you think that you would be used to this schedule.” Adrien laughed as he opened the mini fridge he kept by his desk. “I have camembert for you.”

            “Cheese? I love cheese!” The tiny god threw himself out of the bed and hurtled towards the golden haired model before latching onto the small wedge of cheese, demolishing it in a single swallow.

            “Did you even chew? Having you in my life has officially ruined my love of cheese. I hate smelling like that rotten stuff all of the time.”

            “That smell is the scent of freedom, kid.”

            “Sure it is.” Adrien grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He looked around his room, at the sun shining through all of the windows, and closed his eyes. He remembered the first time he had seen his room and how excited he was to be up so high. It took him a few years to realize that the height was intentional so that he would be stuck in the mansion unless his father allowed him out of the house.

            _Mom used to joke that we could buy an extra large slide to put in my window so that I could come and go as I pleased._ Adrien’s eyes opened wide. He hadn’t thought of that memory in a long time. _I guess you didn’t need a slide to come and go Mom._

            “Adrien! I know I said we had some time, but we really should leave soon!” Nathalie’s voice called over the intercom to his room and blinked, the thoughts of his mother fading away.

            Pushing the black button Adrien responded, “coming” before sighing and closing the door to his bedroom.

            “Hey, cheer up.” Plagg burped as he nestled inside Adrien’s jacket. “You have a date with a cute fangirl today.” That brought the smile back to Adrien’s face.

            “I haven’t forgotten.”

 

 

            “EEEEKKK!”

            “Marinette, could you please lower your voice by a few decibels?”

            “I’m sorry Tikki, but I can’t believe I forgot!”

            “Forgot what?”

            Marinette flipped her phone over so that the kwami could read the screen.

 **Alya:** Girl you better not forget to call me tonight and give me all the juicy deetz about your date         

with a certain hottie blond model! ;P

            “Adrien and I made plans to go the movies today after I leave Agreste Fashions! Oh no, what am I going to wear? What am I going to say? Did he tell me to pick the movie? I don’t even know what’s playing right now. A date… with Adrien Agreste.”

            “Marinette, I thought you had said that it wasn’t a date?”

            “It isn’t, I mean… I don’t think it is. I forget if I used that word when I asked him.”

                               **Marinette:** Is it still a date if I forgot to say that word?

                              **Alya:** IT’S TOTALLY A DATE! DO NOT WHIMP OUT ON ME MARI!

 **Marinette:** What if he doesn’t think it’s a date?

                              **Alya:** It’s totally a date. I can have Nino ask him?

                              **Marinette:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

                              **Alya:** Don’t say I didn’t offer :P

                                       Don’t stress. You got this! You both have been dancing around each other’s feelings for

                                       toooooo long.

                                       Enjoy your date!

                                       Get it girl!

 **Marinette:** OMG. I can do this. I can totally do this…

                                                         ????????

 **Alya:** I want to hear everything… don’t leave out any of the good bits ;)

            “Good bits?” Marinette squeaked out.

            “Marinette… Marinette!” Tikki’s loud voice in her ear caused the blue haired girl to jump, hitting her head on the lamp sitting on top of her desk.

            Rubbing her head, Marinette glared at her friend. “Tikki!”

            “Marinette your mother has been calling your name for the past five minutes.” Tikki’s words were rushed as she flew to her bed on top of the bookshelf. Not even a second later Sabine stuck her head up through the stairs to Marinette’s room.

            “Marinette, did you have your headphones in again? I’ve been calling you down for breakfast.” She smiled, the fine wrinkles that creased by her lips were the only sign that she had aged in the past few years.

            _I hope I look that beautiful someday._ “Sorry Maman. I’m coming! Just let me get dressed and grab my sketchbooks.”

            “Okay dear.”

            “Phew, that was way too close Tikki. We need to figure out something soon or they’re going to see you.” _If only moving out was an option, but I can’t exactly have a roommate since being Ladybug is a hard secret to keep when sneaking in and out of the house at all hours of the day and night._

            “It’s okay Marinette. We can worry about that later. For now, what are you wearing on your date?”

            “A date. With Adrien Agreste.” Marinette put a hand to head and pretended to swoon. Just then her phone buzzed.

                        **Adrien** : Still good for later?

                              **Marinette** : YEP! CAN’T WAIT!

               “Eeep that was too excited!”

                              **Adrien** : Awesome, me either! :) I’ll see you at my shoot once you leave the design studio.

                              **Marinette** : ;)

               “Ahhhh! No!”

                              **Marinette** : :) *

                              **Adrien** : :)

              “Ugh, at this rate I just might not make it through the day.”

              “What’s new?” Tikki laughed.

              Smiling, Marinette threw open her closet and began looking for something that she could wear to both her job and on her date.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @Danielslilangel


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette joins Adrien at his shoot before they head out to the movies and she gets the chance to see him in all of his modeling glory... nearly all of it anyway.

            “Marinette.” Marinette heard her name being called as she wrapped up her earbuds and threw them into her crossbody bag. “Could you please put these scraps in that bin please? The interns are going to use them to create a recycled piece for next week’s mini show.” Marinette’s mentor at Agreste Fashions was a tall, proud woman who had been in the fashion business since she was born. Her parents were models and their daughter had grown up in the midst of constant fashion shows and designer headquarters. She was incredibly supportive of her work room designers and strove to push them to do their best, without pushing them over the edge. Marinette had enjoyed being under her for the past year.

            “Of course, Silvia.”

            “Thanks doll. Are you leaving now?”

            “Yes. Oh, I’m almost done with the finale piece. I just have to finish hand sewing a few appliques on Monday.”

            “Excellent. I love how clean your work is and how quickly you get it done! Keep it up and I’m going to have no choice but to have you as my second hand at the show.”

            “I’d be honored and more than happy to help!”

            The pair said a few more goodbyes before Marinette grabbed her phone and began walking to the set location that Adrien had sent over to her in a screenshot. Luckily it wasn’t too far.

            “I still don’t feel like this is real, Tikki.”

            “Well it is, so relax and be yourself. You and Adrien have been friends for five years. That’s a long time for humans so just have fun.”

            “Thanks, Tikki. I’ll try my best.” The kwami nestled back into Marinette’s bag as the elevator opened and she entered a blinding white room. “Eeekk!” In the center of the room was a small blow up kiddie pool with Adrien standing in the center holding a beach ball. Adrien was in a short pair of swim trunks. _Really short swim shorts._ _Oh god! It looks like he’s wearing a baggy speedo._ Marinette covered her mouth with a hand before she could start laughing _. Adrien still looks hotter than the sun, of course,_ _but the wardrobe team should be fired for thinking that his attractiveness could make up for the horror that is that swim suit._

“Oh, hi, Marinette! If you want to take a seat over there,” he pointed towards his dressing room where a large grey chair rested, “we’re almost finished here.” Pink flooded his cheeks as he realized that Marinette was trying her hardest not to laugh at his current predicament. _Hell, I’d be laughing too if it wasn’t me in these things._

            Marinette nodded quickly and scrambled over to the chair, only tripping twice in her haste. She read through a few fashion magazines as the soft clicks of the photographer’s camera filled the room.

            “I think that is enough of… this,” the photographer gestured to Adrien’s shorts before clapping his hands together. “Thank you everyone. It’s a wrap.”

 

 _Well this date is already starting out interestingly enough,_ Adrien thought as he slipped on his black t-shirt. He hadn’t realized that his shoot today was with this particular designer or he would have told Marinette that he would meet her in front of the theatre. _Too late now._ He sighed and closed the dressing room door.

            “Hey Mari, ready to go?” She jumped as he put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, quickly closing her purse that she had been looking into. He took a second to look at her outfit and she rushed to stand up, but found himself staring at her purse, the flush creeping up his cheeks again. “Nice Chat Noir bag, fangirl!”  

            Used to his teasing, Marinette just stuck out her tongue at him. “I’m ready to go if you are… unless you want to change back into those swim shorts”

            “Yeah, no thanks!”

            The pair walked down the street in relative peace, only being stopped twice when a fan and a tourist couple asked him for a picture. It was nice, easy, and the conversation flowed as they caught up on their last few weeks since they hadn’t seen each other.

            “Did you have a good time in India?” Marinette asked.

            “Yeah, we actually got to go on set of a real Bollywood movie! I didn’t get to stay long since Father had a quick meeting with the costume director who wanted to commission him for a few pieces, but it was really neat to see all of the actors and actresses at work! I had a few hours to myself too so I got to walk around and visit a few temples and shops. I got you a bolt of fabric while we were there, but I ended up leaving it at my house so I’ll have to give it to you some other time.” Adrien smiled as she became excited.

  
            “Oh wow, thanks, Adrien! You didn’t have to get me anything you know. Don’t worry about that stuff!”

             “I got each of my friends something small.”

             “I bet that fabric was three times more than any I have ever bought for myself before. That’s not a small gift.”

             “Five years of birthdays, Christmases and friendaversaries and you still can’t accept a gift Mari. What am I going to do with you?” He laughed as he heard her squeak, the blush he was so familiar with already covering her neck and cheeks. _She’s so adorable._ “We can call it an early Christmas present if you want?”

             “That’s still three months away! Really though, thank you. I’m sure it’s beautiful! At least your trip sounds much more exciting than what I did. Mostly I helped Silvia prepare for the mini showcase. Maman and Papa had a huge order for a wedding last weekend so I helped them out with that as well.”

            “Mmm, I’ve missed going to the bakery. I’m gonna have to visit this week and get my sugar fix! Father wouldn’t allow me to have sweets during the trip.”

            “I’m sure Maman would take offense to that and give you as much as you wanted.”

            “Madam Dupain-Cheng sure knows the way to a guy’s heart!” They both laughed and realized they had made it to the theatre. “Uh, so what did you want to see today? I forgot to look up what was showing.” Adrien bashfully slid a hand behind his head to cup his neck as he looked over at Marinette.

            “How about,” she paused as she looked at the posters that decorated the outside wall. “Les Joueurs ont été Battus? It’s supposed to be pretty good?”

            “Works for me.” He turned and walked up to the ticket booth. “Two for Les Joueurs please.”

            “I can pay for my ticket Adrien. You don’t have to buy it for me.” Marinette tried to protest but Adrien just smiled and handed the cashier his card.

            “Thank you,” he said to the girl before handing Marinette her stub. “A gentleman always pays for his lady on the first date.” He gulped as the words left his mouth. _Did I really just call her My Lady? Nonsense. That’s a title reserved for Ladybug alone. My Lady and his lady are totally different… not that she is either one…_

            Marinette’s eyes widened for a second before she smiled and thanked him. “I appreciate it, but that just means I have to pay for our second date.”

            His smile got even brighter and they walked to the concession stand before carrying their spoils into the theatre. “I never knew you were so forward Mari. You got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @Danielslilangel


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are slowly getting closer... but peace doesn't last long around these two.

            “Don’t tell Nino that we’re seeing this,” Marinette said as they took their seats in the back of the theatre.

            “Alright?” Adrien looked at her as he waited for an explanation.

            “Alya really wanted to go and see this.”

            “Oh, say no more. I do not want to be the one to get you on Alya’s bad side. I’m still traumatized after that incident on Nino’s seventeenth birthday.”

            Both of them shuddered at the memory.

            “I forgot to ask, how was your pitch the other day?”

            “It went well, I think. Silvia really liked my design and asked me to make it for the show. We’re going to use it as the finale piece.”

            “That’s so exciting! I’ll definitely make sure I’m there for your first show!”

            “You’re coming?” Adrien typically avoided his father’s events if he wasn’t required to attend so it shocked Marinette that he was going to show up.

            “I wouldn’t miss it!” His smile lit up the room and Marinette found herself unable to stop smiling right back at him all while exploding with joy on the inside.

            Most of the seats were still empty so they talked more until the previews started.

            Marinette took a sip from her Pepsi before reading into the popcorn bucket to grab a few pieces. The movie was more of a comedy than she had thought it would be, _so much for an action flick,_ but the pair were in hysterics so she didn’t think too hard about the choice. _This is going so well. I can’t believe that I haven’t embarrassed myself yet! Why didn’t I ask him out sooner?_

            As Marinette laughed again, nearly spitting her drink out of her nose in the process, Adrien found his heart beating more rapidly as their hands accidently touched while both of them were reaching into the popcorn bucket. _Today is great, but I can’t help feeling like I shouldn’t be enjoying it as much as I am. Marinette has always been fun to hang around with, but I feel like going out as friends and going out on a date are two different things. What about Ladybug?_

            While Chat and Ladybug had gotten closer and the pair had opened up slightly to each other, they were still anonymous and definitely just friends- something Ladybug insisted remain that way.

            With only a second to think before Marinette tried to rapidly pull her hand back to herself, Adrien stopped thinking and grabbed ahold of it, resting their joined hands on the armrest between them. Her loud squeak was so cute that he felt like his face was going to melt off from the heat searing into his skin. _When did she become so adorable?_

            As she entwined her fingers with his, finally relaxing once again, Adrien decided that you could definitely like two people at the same time. Maybe even lo…

            Suddenly, a shrill voice rang throughout the theatre from a few rows down.

            “I ordered a large Diet Coke and a small order of mozzarella sticks! This is obviously regular Coke and a large order! How could you possibly mess up something so simple?” A young woman began berating a theatre waiter who had just brought out their row’s drinks and food order.

            “Mademoiselle, please. I am sorry, but this is a diet and I explained that we do not have different size orders for our cheese sticks. Perhaps you and the gentleman can share if there are too many here for you?”

            “The lady said her stuff was wrong buddy.” Her date smiled as he stood. “Why don’t you be a good server boy and go get her what she asked for?” He proceeded to dump the whole drink atop the poor guy’s head. “Go get her a new drink and try not to mess it up this time. I’ll keep the cheese sticks, but we ain’t paying for your screw up!”

            The waiter fled the room as the guy began throwing chunks of mozzarella sticks at his head, laughing the whole time.

            “How can people be so cruel? I don’t understand!” Marinette whispered angrily.

            “I know what you mean.” He gripped her hand even harder as she tensed up. He knew that Marinette wanted nothing more than to march down the stairs and demand that the bully go and apologize to the guy, but he didn’t think any good would come from the confrontation.

            The movie dragged on as both Marinette and Adrien waited for Hawkmoth to akumatize the waiter, but it didn’t appear to be happening as the movie drew closer to its ending.

            Marinette pulled her hand away from Adrien to take another sip of her soda and a sharp pinch in his side caused Adrien to jump before glaring down at the small black kwami hiding in his jacket pocket.

            _I guess that’s his way of telling me I should make a move?_

Stretching out his arms above his head in a fake yawn, internally cringing at how lame the move was, Adrien slowly slid his left arm towards Marinette’s shoulders with the intent of pulling her closer to him.

            Before he could, a loud bang sounded throughout the theatre room, causing everyone to jump in their seats. The screen went black as a man on a flying silver disk hovered in front of it.

            “An akuma!” Marinette immediately stood up from her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr @Danielslilangel


	5. Chapter Five

             “I am the Server! Can I take your order?” Large silver dishes entered the room, covered with oversized bags of popcorn and sodas. The Server began launching the food and drinks at the moviegoers who were standing in an instant, rushing to get out of their seats and find safety, but it was no use as the exits were all blocked.

            _This is bad. There’s nowhere for me to transform!_ Adrien ducked as a hot dog almost hit him in the head. The Server grabbed a giant cheese stick off the platter next to him and loaded it onto his launcher, aiming straight for Marinette. “Look out!” Adrien didn’t think twice before leaping in front of her to block the attack with his body.

            Marinette grabbed ahold of his shoulders and pulled him to the ground behind the seats where he landed on top of her as the cheese stick flew into the wall and exploded above them. She had to stop herself from calling him a _stupid cat_ since the move was so Chat like that she had forgotten that the current blond boy trying to protect her was Adrien.

            “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Adrien asked as he peered down into her eyes.

            “Uh, yeah. I… I think that I’m alright.”

            “Are you sure? You don’t sound alright to me.”

            “Well, uh…. You’re… you’re still laying kinda sorta on top of me and I can’t really… uhm, move.” Her voice rose with each word until it was barely a squeak.

            “Right...” He paused as her words sunk in and he tried to cover his embarrassment by talking more. “Isn’t this just a picture _purr_ -fect way to end a first date?”

            “Adrien, I think that it’s time you stop being friends with Nino. His obsession with Chat Noir is starting to rub off on you.” She laughed but looked at him seriously again. “I think it’s fine if you get off of me now though.”

            “Right. I’ll do that.”

            Another blast sounded through the room. The pair peeked out over the backs of the seats just in time to see the Server carry off the girl that had been mean to him before. Her date chased him gallantly, but it wouldn’t do her any good. Chat Noir and Ladybug needed to show up and soon.

            With the Server’s exit, people began pouring out of the theatre.

            “I’m going to go tell security that he has that girl with him.” Adrien needed to get away, but he wanted to make sure Marinette would be safe without him. She had a bad habit of trouble always finding her. “Stay here, it should be safe since he just left.”

            Normally Marinette would argue about not needing anyone to save her, but she needed to get away from him to transform into Ladybug. “Be safe Adrien!”          

            “You too.”

 

            “Alright Tikki, spots on!” Marinette whispered and the transformation began.

            Ladybug rolled out from behind the theatre chairs and bounded down the stairs towards the exit. _I have to figure out where the akuma took that girl!_

            “Ladybug! He went this way!” Chat Noir yelled across the theatre’s main floor as he saw Ladybug come through the theatre door. “Let’s go!”

            “Right!” The pair threw open the doors and ran out onto the sidewalk. “Which way?”

            “Follow the giant food!”

            “That’s something you don’t hear every day,” Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes. She whipped her yo-yo around in a circle before launching herself onto the top of a building, soaring through the sky as she and her partner followed the silver trays carrying giant sized concessions.

            “There!” Chat Noir called out as they finally spotted the Server. He had the girl sitting on a silver dish while he scribbled on his notepad,, food launcher tucked under his arm, making food appear over her head before it landed on her, covering her in a an array of salt, melted cheese, and chocolate candies. “Hmm, I’d say that this is a rather sticky situation- wouldn’t you LB?”

            “Yes Chat,” Ladybug half responded as she tried to figure out where the akuma was hiding. “I think it’s in his notepad. Do you think you can distract him long enough for me to get it away from him?”

            “But of course, My Lady. I live to please.” Chat winked as he catapulted himself over to the closest tray using his baton.

            _He never stops,_ Ladybug thought as she smiled. She launched herself after Chat Noir, following his path along the silver dishes.

            The Server noticed them coming and screamed, “please take your seats! Dinner is served!” He scribbled furiously on his notepad and large corndogs appeared before the heroes.

            “Is this a bad time to mention that I’m more of a cat person?” Chat laughed as he reached an arm behind his head.

            “Really? I like dogs.” Ladybug smirked.

            “LB, you wound me.”

            “I’m just _kitten_ around with you kitty. I prefer cats.” Ladybug smiled, clearly proud of her pun while Chat just looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

            _How could I possibly love her even more?_

            “Chat Noir, watch out!” Ladybug’s call snapped him out of it and he barely dodged the flying dog.

            “Allow me to get you a refill!” The Server put his pencil to paper once more and two soda machine guns appeared in his hands, replacing the food launcher. He pushed the buttons and soda began streaming straight towards them.

            “Chat!”

            “Right!” He nodded and leapt to the closest dish on his left while Ladybug went right.

            _He had to put his notepad down to hold the soda guns. Now’s my chance!_

“Lucky Charm!” A receipt fluttered into her hand. “What am I supposed to do with this?” She looked around before glancing once again at the small slip of paper in her hands. _The tip line is empty!_ “Excuse me, waiter!”

            The Server turned to look at her, briefly taking his eyes off of Chat.

            “Could I please borrow a pen so that I can finish paying my check?” She waived the check in the air and pointed to the blank tip line.

            “Ah, but of course.” He smiled, laying down one dripping soda gun to reach for a pen that was tucked into his shirt pocket.

            “Chat Noir!”

            “Usually I like to pay for a girl on our first date, but I’ll make an exception this time.” Chat Noir grabbed the Server’s notebook and threw it towards Ladybug.

            “Got it!”

            “What? No!” The Server screamed, trying to get to Ladybug, but he was too slow.

            Ladybug ripped the notepad in half, sending the small purple butterfly into the air before she spun her yo-yo around and captured it. “Bye bye little butterfly.” It turned white and fluttered off into the sun set. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw the check into the air and as it fluttered to the ground below, ladybugs appeared and rid the city of the extra large food and serving dishes.

            The waiter and girl, as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir were placed on the ground.

            “What happened?” The waiter asked, holding onto his head as he looked around and noticed that they weren’t in the theatre anymore.

            “I’m really sorry I treated you that way back there. I was pretty upset that my boyfriend had taken me to see that movie instead of going to the mall and I kind of took it out on you. I was a jerk.” The girl apologized to him and they walked back towards the theatre.

            “Pound it!” The pair fist bumped before they jolted apart.

            “I, uh, have to get… going,” Ladybug stuttered as she remembered that she had left Adrien at the theatre.

            “Me too! I gotta go!” Chat seemed just as eager to separate as well, which was not like him, but Ladybug didn’t really have time to think too hard about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @Danielslilangel


End file.
